


The Sweets Issue

by Aredhel_Alcarin



Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, M/M, Mark Youngjae and Yugyeom also appear, So there's a lot of cameos of other idols, This is part of a HUGE Hogwarts AU, This jinson is mainly platonic everything is based on things that actually happened so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_Alcarin/pseuds/Aredhel_Alcarin
Summary: You may think, as far as Hogwarts history goes, that Gryffindor VS Slytherin quidditch matches are the most intense and extreme ones.And, well—it’s not that theyaren’tintense and extreme. But the point is, despite all that, their matches have nothing to do against Ravenclaw VS Slytherin ones, at least since Park Jinyoung got to be Ravenclaw’s captain.





	

You may think, as far as Hogwarts history goes, that Gryffindor VS Slytherin quidditch matches are the most intense and extreme ones.

And, well—it’s not that they _aren’t_ intense and extreme. Their respective captains, Jackson and Jaebum, though known very good friends, are both very competitive and kind of sore losers. While Gryffindor’s team relies on infinite stamina, a bright smile and a steel determination to play fair (and also, somehow, it never rains when they play. Some people say it’s just luck, but others argue there’s got to be some kind of spell involved, maybe even by a professor. Nobody really knows, but it’s not like the other team is going to complain, so the mystery remains), Slytherin’s strength is based on a well scheduled training routine, diversion tactics, and the relaxed, kind-of-grandpa-like attitude of the older members mixed with the enthusiasm of the young ones.

Like that time when Yoongi, one of Slytherin’s beaters, was so tired of getting injured after matches that he decided he would just rather quit. It went smoother than you’d think.

\- “I’m a fifth year, man” –he argued when confronted by Jaebum, sounded like he was reciting a memorized and very boring speech-, “I need to focus on my OWLs. That Lee kid is already training with us, so what’s the problem?”

Jaebum sighed, barely changing his expression. They sometimes joked that the very first words Yoongi heard after every match were “episkey”.

\- “I guess” –he started, looking to the bench where the rest of the team were pretending not to eavesdrop-, “Jihoon could permanently replace you. You could still come to train, if you’d want?”

Yoongi shrugged nonchalantly, so Jaebum took that as a yes.

Not much changed with the replace, though: both Houses played hard, and both Houses played to win, and everyone wanted to see a good Gryffindor VS Slytherin final match, so they delivered. 

One memorable game, before Jaebum was captain, lasted almost seven hours because the seekers got themselves into a never ending fight and forgot about the Snitch. The rest of the team kept playing for a few hours until finally, when they could barely hold the Quaffle anymore, one of the Slytherin beaters managed to hit the Snitch towards the seekers trying to make his teammate catch it. The Snitch hit the Slytherin seeker on the forehead, causing him to faint, and Gryffindor caught it in the end. 

But I’m beating around the bush here. The point is, despite all that, their matches have nothing to do against Ravenclaw VS Slytherin ones, at least since Park Jinyoung got to be Ravenclaw’s captain.

Park Jinyoung, the charming, kind of shy, model student by day, but the pettiest, saltiest, quick-to-anger Quidditch captain by night. He works very hard on his grades and is known for his reserved and polite manners, but he treats his team the same way he treats himself: probably too strict and demanding, with a cautious approach and exhaustive research about every new piece of information and a firm sense of duty. He takes his responsibility very seriously and is kind of awkward with other people so he’s not the most popular person, but his team members respect him as a captain and as a player, so they get along well.

(And it’s not like they don’t have fun playing or don’t share a good laugh during practices, but people know if you enter the team you’re going to have to work hard.) 

Ravenclaw’s team is also probably the most diverse: they have the swiftest chasers, a kind of over-the-top keeper, two apparently opposite beaters and a deceiving seeker. While the rest of the Houses have a noticeable reputation, Ravenclaw’s team honors his traits by making innovation and the element of surprise his trademark.

Jinyoung tends to plan each new strategy with Namjoon, one of his chasers -Ravenclaw Prefect and fellow classmate-, since he thinks in abstract, so Jinyoung can fill the gaps and sum up the big picture and adapt it to the team. That’s the usual, and that usually works out just fine.

But, as I said, Jinyoung can be envious. And he just happens to be very fond of Jackson.

It all started because of BamBam, Slytherin’s seeker, actually. You see, Jackson and Jinyoung are very good friends and have been since first year –them and Jaebum, all born in the same year-, nobody can deny that. But then again, Jackson is very good friends with everybody, and he got especially fond of that little Thai kid that was so small when the Sorting Hat put him in Slytherin that he could barely reach the table to join his housemates. He took him under his wing and, since BamBam and Jaebum shared House, he was soon part of the gang.

He also joined the Slytherin Quidditch team when he entered his second year, around the time he began growing and started doing lame and inappropriate dick jokes at inappropriate times and places (but that’s a story for another time). 

Although Quidditch rivals, Jackson and BamBam share the same sense of humor and talkative and outgoing personality, so it’s common to find them in between classes laughing at some joke, playing with the snow near Hagrid’s house in winter or trying to catch billywigs around the lake in spring. There aren’t any hard feelings between the Houses anymore, so nobody finds such a friendship between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin surprising or shocking.

Their gang includes the four Houses, but they’re not equally represented: they have three Slytherins, two Hufflepuffs, one Gryffindor and one Ravenclaw. But that Gryffindor, being Jackson, might as well be considered part of every gang in Hogwarts, so he’s not really “alone” in his House. Jinyoung, on the other hand, sometimes feels a bit isolated.

That’s why he’s prone to feeling upset. 

He also knows he _shouldn’t_ be jealous, and he was genuinely happy when BamBam won his first Quidditch match. He would have been happier if it hadn’t been against Ravenclaw, sure, but you can’t help being a little bitter when you lose, that’s only normal. They shook hands, like good sports, and hugged.

Since BamBam wasn’t allowed to go to Hogsmeade yet, Jackson promised to buy him lots of presents and sweets for his victory, which they ate together the day after.

\- “We should make this a tradition” –BamBam had suggested, mouth full and eyes full opened in awe, letting Jackson sit next to him on the Slytherin table in the Great Hall-. “Did you really buy all of this in just one place?”

\- “I told you! Isn’t it amazing?” –Jackson beamed, his bright smile ruined by a chocolate frog’s leg trying to escape his mouth.

\- “Man, this is even better than winning” –BamBam half joked.

Jackson let out his high-pitched laugh before taking another bite, and Jinyoung, watching the scene from across the table where he was doing homework with Jaebum, thought that was settled: that would be their new tradition for Quidditch winners. It didn’t really work out that way, though.

The next time Ravenclaw and Slytherin had a match together, Jinyoung was fearless. Their strategy had been much more aggressive and focused on the attack than before (Namjoon had been a little concerned about this), and probably because the snakes hadn’t see that coming, Ravenclaw won with ease.

Well, kind of. Jinyoung’s reckless way of playing left him with two broken fingers, but he thought it was worth it as long as his plan worked out. He only had to stay in the infirmary for ten, maybe fifteen minutes, top; and then he returned to celebrate with his team and his friends. He hugged every member, praising them for their hard work, and joined the cheers for his House.

Jaebum give him a pat on the shoulder, smiling with that smirk of his that made him looked pissed off (and he probably was, for losing).

\- “Good match” –he said, even if they’d already shaken hands at the end-. “What the hell were you trying to proof?” 

Jinyoung feigned innocence to cover his embarrassment.

\- “Nothing?”

Jaebum just stared non-impressed and, before any of them could say anything, Mark –one of the gang’s Hufflepuffs- came to hug Jinyoung and give Jaebum a thumbs-up for their efforts. Jinyoung gave an excessive huff before returning the hug, avoiding eye contact, so Jaebum snorted and stepped away.

\- “Jinyoungie~!” –Jackson yelled jumping behind Jinyoung, sandwiching him between himself and Mark-. “Congrats! That was one of the most awesome matches I’ve seen! Poor Bammie’s so bummed out I think I’m gonna buy him something to cheer him up a bit.” 

\- “Thanks” –Jinyoung managed to say, smashed between the two boys and trying to breathe while laughing, a little overwhelmed by the attention. Was BamBam really that sad? He felt kind of guilty now.

\- “Hey, BamBam!” –Mark called, turning his head and giving Jinyoung some space to take air-. “Way to go!”

BamBam let out a big, husky laugh and showed him his middle finger as an answer. 

\- “I’m gonna kick all your asses next time!” –he threatened, half-hearted, and Jinyoung freed himself to go ruffle his hair.

But, wait. What had Jackson said…?

\- “Don’t be such a brat or I’ll make you pay for the sweets” –Jackson warned, and BamBam pretended to zip his mouth.

\- “Sweets?” –Jinyoung asked carefully.

\- “Yeah, since you guys give him such a hard time today I’m gonna buy him some things on our next trip to Hogsmeade. We’ll eat it together outside the owlery after” –Jackson explained, putting a protective arm around BamBam’s shoulders like he was his little brother-. “Wanna come?”

Jinyoung could feel his eye starting to twitch. It wasn’t even because of the sweets, really.

\- “Nah, you guys go. I’ll have to study anyway.”

God, he _was_ petty.

\- “OK, whatever you say” –Jackson said, pouting-. “I’ll try to save some in any case.”

Jinyoung sighed, feeling determined. So yeah, he’d won a battle, but he still had to won the war.

Once Jaebum had figured out that, for some reason, Jinyoung was especially aggressive towards his House, he was able to rearrange the strategy and balanced the results. A few weeks after BamBam knew he had to be extra aware of the Bludgers, the chasers tried to avoid the center of the pitch, the beaters focused on defense rather than attack and Jaebum himself, being the keeper, kept an eye on every member of the rival team.

Many matches have come since that utter betrayal, each more personal than de previous one. Jinyoung was proud at least to say that he was mature enough to know that he didn’t have any problems with BamBam, and it’s not like the Sweets Issue was doing any harm to the gang or their friendship; but it was this little thing that always bugged Jinyoung’s mind when it came to Jackson.

So, that leaves us at the latest Ravenclaw VS Slytherin match, currently 110-90. It’s windy and the clouds are a very dark grey but it isn’t raining yet, so they count themselves lucky.

Jinyoung tightens the grip on his Thunderbolt and his bat, eyeing him team. The moment he sees Minghao -his seeker- take a sudden turn mid air, he signals his other beater. She gives him a little nod before rushing towards the opposite end of the pitch with a daring smirk, and Jinyoung uses that to hit a nearby Bludger that almost crashes with one of Slytherin’s chasers.

He inhales deeply, following his fellow beater. His keeper is in place, swinging in front of the left hoop, swiping the sweat from his forehead. Checked. Two of his chasers are circling the third one, who’s bee-lining at the speed of light towards Jaebum. Checked, that should keep him busy. 

He just needs to find BamBam now.

Unfortunately, he finds him shoulder by shoulder with Minghao. He curses under his breath, trying to get on their level without overtaking them.

\- “Heads down, Cap!” –he hears, and Jinyoung barely has time to dodge a Bludger before it hits the bushy part of BamBam’s Starsweeper.

This only makes him hesitate a little, but it’s enough than Minghao can surpass him. 

\- “Thanks” –Jinyoung says, almost sarcastically, and Hwasa mock salutes him with her bat before going back to help their other teammates. 

Jinyoung speeds up to reach the seekers, anxious. The usual golden glint is barely visible to the uneducated eye, but both players are so focused on it they seem to be under some kind of spell.

Minghao has the lead, his hand several centimeters ahead of BamBam’s. They don’t seem fazed by the sudden ups and downs, used to go avoiding other players while his eyes are still fixated on the little golden Snitch, and Jinyoung thinks they have it. He can almost see Minghao’s fingers touching it.

Jinyoung lock his gaze on BamBam and prepares his bat for an upcoming Bludger to give the final blow. Victory’s just there and, man, _does it tastes sweet_.

He flexes his arm and, just when he can feel the wood hitting the Bludger, another one collides with the front of Minghao’s broomstick, making him lose his way. 

Having ducked because of the crash, BamBam avoids Jinyoung’s Bludger unconsciously before retaking his path at full speed. It’s not even seconds before he closes his fist around the Snitch, its sparkling wings coming out between his long fingers, still trying to fly away. BamBam whoos loudly, torn between kissing the Snitch or keep yelling, and finally just raises his arm with his biggest smile. 

The green wave of students starts cheering, joined by a few ones from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, Ms. Liu whistle surprisingly louder than all of them, and Jinyoung can only stare through all the noise. That’s it, the match’s over.

He feels like crying.

Taking just a few more seconds to collect himself, he huffs. Whatever, they did great. It was a good match. He doesn’t even know which Slytherin beater gave that last hit, but maybe that’s for the best. He shakes his head on his way down, keeping all his strength focused on showing a face that doesn’t have ‘MURDER’ written all over it before touching the ground with his feet. 

He gathers his team making sure everyone’s OK and there hadn’t been any injuries (turns out Wendy, one of the chasers, thinks she may have sprained her wrist. It doesn’t seem serious so she just excuses herself to go to the infirmary after Jinyoung has assured her that they did a good job. Other than that, Minghao has a scratch on his left cheek, but he’s so frustrated that he doesn’t even notice it.)

Once Jinyoung cannot delay the conventional handshake between captains anymore he approaches the center of the pitch, feeling just a tiny bit better when Ms Liu shows him a reassuring smile. He congrats Jaebum on winning and can’t help but giving BamBam a terrifying death glare.

\- “Good match” –he says, knowing he sounds bitter.

\- “Good match” –Jaebum says, failing to hide a smirk. 

It sounds like a truthful compliment on both cases.

Jinyoung tries to avoid the crowd after that, his team slowly splitting off to go change their clothes. When Jinyoung thinks most of the cheering will have reduced enough to not punch someone on the face, he’s ready to go confront his friends and actually enjoy it.

(He would never actually punch anyone on the face.)

(Not on purpose.)

\- “Don’t be mad, hyung” –Youngjae pleads Jinyoung just after they meet, his voice muffled by the black and yellow scarf. It’s still windy, but it also serves to hide his mocking expression-. “Today was pure luck, any team could have won.”

\- “I know, I know. I’m just— upset.”

Youngjae pats him softly on the back, somewhat apologetic. They can hear BamBam recreating the moment for Jackson a few meters away, as if he hadn’t seen in.

\- “So I was side by side with Minghao, like— Yugyeom, you’re Minghao now, and I’m me” –he explains, gesturing to his fellow chaser-. “So, his hand was just a little bit ahead of mine, and I could _feel_ Jinyoung-hyung behind me, so I thought, ‘that’s it, Jaebum-hyung is gonna kill me later’, but then— I don’t even know where it came from, man, I tell you, that Bludger just came out of nowhere and BAM!!” –he yells very loudly here to emphasize the blow, while Yugyeom pretends to be hit and gets out of the way-. “And suddenly the path was free! The Snitch was right there, and I just had to reach out and” –he claps his hands here- “I had it! I couldn’t believe it!”

BamBam always sounds this excited when they win, because somehow he doesn’t really believe he can do it. Jackson claps and cheers, hugging him and lifting him from the ground.

Jinyoung rests his weight a bit against Youngjae, snorting. It’s not like he thinks BamBam _doesn’t_ deserve that kind of affection from Jackson, but he just lost, he should also have a little comfort, right? That’s not too much to ask.

They make BamBam retell the story a couple times more for new people, the last one Yugyeom acting as BamBam and BamBam himself acting as the Snitch. It’s actually really entertaining to watch, not that Jinyoung would ever admit that.

He sees Jackson getting closer after that, just when Youngjae had left.

\- “Namjoon told me Wendy had to go to the infirmary” –he mentions-. “He passed by to say hello before, so we talked a bit.”

\- “A sprained wrist” –he confirms-. “Nothing serious, I hope. How is that my team is not only the injured one, but also the loser?” –he whines, pouting without even meaning to. Jackson just laughs at that.

\- “You guys will win the next one” –he says, matter-of-factly. 

Maybe he means the karma. Jinyoung actually smiles at that.

\- “What are you buying for BamBam this time?” –he asks, full offense-. “You didn’t buy me anything last time we won.”

Jackson groans loudly, covering his eyes with his hand.

\- “This again? BamBam can go to Hogsmeade now, you know he just picks whatever he wants from Honeydukes and I pay because he ‘forgot his wallet’” –he actually does the quotation marks with his hands-. “I don’t deserve this bullying” –he complains, sighing dramatically.

\- “But you _do_ pay! You never do that for me” –he pouts again, but this time it’s because he’s trying not to laugh. Jackson’s the best medicine, it seems.

\- “OK, look: I’ve been thinking about this and I think I have the perfect solution” –Jackson announces proudly. For a split of second he looks almost shy, but that’s gone quickly.

Jinyoung raises one eyebrow.

\- “Let’s have a date!”

… He keeps his eyebrow raised.

\- “What do you mean ‘a date’” –Jinyoung deadpans, non-impressed.

\- “Well, duh” –he helpfully explains-. “Next time we go to Hogsmeade, we have lunch together, just the two of us. We can go for a walk there, honestly it’s a nice view this time of the year, just, you know— spend time together!” –he adds, eagerly.

Jinyoung’s brow furrows. It _is_ a nice idea, but…

\- “… How is that different from what we normally do here?” –he asks, genuinely confused.

Jackson groans again.

\- “Will you be paying?” –Jinyoung asks, trying a new perspective.

\- “How is it always about the money!?” –Jackson complains, raising his arms in frustration-. “Yes, yes, I will be paying, whatever. So, sounds good?”

Jinyoung pretends to think about it, tapping his fingers on his chin. Jackson rolls his eyes, hard.

\- “Yeah, sounds good.”

\- “Will you stop complaining about me paying more attention to BamBam than to you?” –Jackson asks, solemnly.

\- “I can never promise that.”

Jackson snorts and gets closer to hold his hand before leaving. 

\- “Can we eat meat on that date?” –Jinyoung asks, looking at their interlaced fingers from the corner of his eye.

He counts that as losing the battle, but winning the war.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the characters (with a little bit of info) in this HUGE Hogwarts AU are here --> https://twitter.com/aredheldraws/status/788495421803008001


End file.
